Social networks often permit members to tag themselves or other members in photos (or images) that have been uploaded to the social network system. Tagging can include associating a word or phrase with content, such as a photo. A tag can include a name of, and link to, a member of the social network (e.g., the member who uploaded the photo and/or other members of the social network). The tags can be associated with corresponding member accounts in the social network. A person pictured in one or more photos uploaded to the social network may not have been a member of the social network at the time the photos were uploaded, and thus may not have been tagged in those photos. Later, when the person joins the network, there may be an opportunity for the person to tag himself/herself in the photos that were uploaded before the person joined the social network.